


A Good Deed

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: When you claim that good deeds all have a catch Gabriel is determined to prove you wrong.





	A Good Deed

It is a true and tragic fact of life that no good deed goes unpunished. You were a firm believer that any good and decent act either went by unacknowledged, underappreciated or taken advantage of but that didn’t stop you trying. It was this outlook that had you deep in conversation with Castiel one morning over coffee. “But surely, the point of a good deed is just to carry it out?” The blue-eyed angel looked at you confused.

“That’s true but I’m just saying there’s no unselfish good deed. There’s always something in it for the person carrying it out.” You sighed, trying to explain your point for the millionth time that morning.

“Well that’s a little pessimistic isn’t it sweet thing?” A bright voice behind you entered the conversation and you tried your best not to roll your eyes. Discussing the finer points of the human psyche to a pair of angels was not your idea of a good time. 

“Realistic. Look. I’m all for good deeds, they are some of my favourite of all the deeds BUT I’m saying the person who carries them out always gets something out of it.” You shrugged and stood up with your mug in hand. “Now if you will excuse me, as much as I love our little philosophy seminars I’ve got some actual research to do for Sam.” As you left the room you were unaware of the pair of whiskey coloured eyes that followed your every move. When you were out of earshot Gabriel turned to his brother with a determined look.

“I’m going to prove her wrong. I am going to show her there are unselfish good deeds.” Cas frowned, he knew there was a very good chance this was going to end in disaster. 

So far this week you had watched Gabriel accidentally give food poisoning to an entire soup kitchen, get attacked by an old lady he had misguidedly tried to help across the street and laughed so hard you thought you might actually pee your pants when he mistook from some hipster guy for a homeless person and took a verbal beating. You still had no idea why your friend kept zapping you around to watch his antics but the amusement value was worth the confusion. The image of that little old lady hitting him repeatedly with her handbag was ingrained on your mind and each time it popped into your mind it made you giggle. After each altercation, the pair of you headed back to the bunker where you tended to his bruises, both physical and the ones to his ego. 

Each failure just made him more determined to find a good deed for you, you deserved just one perfect selfless good deed. His eyes lit up as a thought occurred to him. This one would work, there was no possible way he could screw it up.

Standing in the war room with a huge grin on his face he looked down at the table. There was pie and beer for Dean, a stack of beautiful old books for Sam, a stunning brand new blue tie for Cas and your favourite sweet treat. Nodding to himself he knew this would work. Something nice for each of you just to make you all smile, give your day a little lift, surely there was nothing selfish in that. “It’s not going to work.” Castiel’s voice rang out from the far side of the room and Gabriel glared, his response died on his lips as you wandered into the room, your eyebrows raising at the offerings on the table.

“A little something to brighten up your day. I told you there’s such a thing as an unselfish good deed.” He grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet happily and you were just about to agree that maybe he had a point when a voice interrupted.

“Possibly, but that wasn’t one of them.” Cas offered from behind a book he was reading at the other end of the room.

“What do you mean?” you asked looking at him curiously and then back at Gabriel.

“I mean that each of these good deeds my brother has been performing have all had the same selfish element.” Cas still didn’t look up and you glared at Gabriel.

“What is he talking about? What have you been getting out of it?”

“I… I don’t know what he’s…” Gabriel spluttered, genuinely puzzled.

“He gets you.” Cas answered and as silence rang out he looked over the top of his book. “He gets to make you smile and spend time with you. It is an excuse to become closer to you because he enjoys your company.”

“Oh.” Your eyebrows shot up in surprise. It had never occurred to you that he might just have been finding excuses to hang out but you couldn’t say that thought didn’t make you smile a little. To be honest you’d quite enjoyed your time with the archangel. “Well, maybe we can work on some partly selfish good deeds together?” You looked up at him and smiled softly as his expression ran through shock to surprise to ecstatic.

“I would like that very much.” He grinned at you causing butterflies to erupt in your stomach. Perhaps it wasn’t a bad thing that good deeds were a little bit selfish.


End file.
